DuckTales (Disney Comics)
The DuckTales comic book published by Disney Comics, Inc. was the second of three different comic books based on the original animated series of the same name. It was one of the company's eight initial titles and ran for eighteen issues from launch in April 1990 to September 1991. Overview Disney Comics' DuckTales differed from its predecessor, the Gladstone Publishing DuckTales comic, in several ways. In addition to restarting the comic's numbering system with its first issue, this DuckTales comic rarely included multiple stories per issue, and as such, did not contain any reprints of Carl Barks' Uncle Scrooge stories. In fact, while stories intended for overseas distribution had been regular features in the Gladstone title, only two issues of the Disney Comics title (issues #8 and #16) included such stories. Most of the Disney Comics DuckTales title's run was devoted to three different multi-part adventure stories - "Scrooge's Quest" (published from issues #1-7), "The Gold Odyssey" (issues #9-15), and "A Dime in Time" (issues #17-18). The first two of these were reprinted as trade paperbacks by Gemstone Publishing in 2007 and 2008. Due to the Disney Comics' drastic downsizing in 1991, the DuckTales title was cancelled in October 1991, though Disney continued to regularly publish new DuckTales comic stories in Disney Adventures until November 1994. Issues and stories *Issue 1: Scrooge's Quest, Part 1: The Ice Demon *Issue 2: Scrooge's Quest, Part 2: The Nemesis of Napalabama *Issue 3: Scrooge's Quest, Part 3: The Fall of New Atlantis *Issue 4: Scrooge's Quest, Part 4: Shipwrecked *Issue 5: Scrooge's Quest, Part 5: Down, but not out, in Duckburg *Issue 6: Scrooge's Quest, Part 6: Witch Way Did She Go? *Issue 7: Scrooge's Quest, Part 7: All That Glitters is Not Glomgold *Issue 8: Of Badges'n'Beagles and Wilderness Survival Day *Issue 9: The Gold Odyssey, Part 1: Terror at the Top of the World *Issue 10: The Gold Odyssey, Part 2: Moon of Gold *Issue 11: The Gold Odyssey, Part 3: The Once and Future Warlock *Issue 12: The Gold Odyssey, Part 4: Lost Beyond the Milky Way *Issue 13: The Gold Odyssey, Part 5: The Doomed of Sarras *Issue 14: The Gold Odyssey, Part 6: Planet Blue *Issue 15: The Gold Odyssey, Part 7: The Odyssey Ends *Issue 16: The Great Chase and An Antsy Plan *Issue 17: A Dime in Time, Part 1 *Issue 18: A Dime in Time, Part 2 (and a reprint of The Hidden Treasure of Quackistan from DuckTales Magazine) Related releases Besides the main title, a graphic novel based on the feature film was released in 1990, and in 1991, DuckTales gained a offshot limited series, Junior Woodchucks, starring Huey, Dewey, and Louie and Doofus. Cover gallery DuckTales DisneyComics issue 1.jpg|#1 (Daan Jippes) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 2.jpg|#2 (Cosme Quartieri & Robert Bat) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 3.jpg|#3 (Cosme Quartieri & Robert Bat) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 4.jpg|#4 (Cosme Quartieri & Robert Bat) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 5.jpg|#5 (Cosme Quartieri & Carlos Valenti) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 6.jpg|#6 (Cosme Quartieri & Robert Bat) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 7.jpg|#7 (Rick Hoover) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 8.jpg|#8 (Larry Mayer) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 9.jpg|#9 (Jim Mitchell & Larry Mayer) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 10.jpg|#10 (Jukka Murtosaari) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 11.jpg|#11 (Jukka Murtosaari) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 12.jpg|#12 (Jim Mitchell & Larry Mayer) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 13.jpg|#13 (Rick Hoover) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 14.jpg|#14 (Jim Mitchell & Larry Mayer) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 15.jpg|#15 (Jim Mitchell & Jukka Murtosaari) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 16.jpg|#16 (Jim Mitchell & Jukka Murtosaari) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 17.jpg|#17 (Jim Mitchell & Larry Mayer) DuckTales DisneyComics issue 18.jpg|#18 (Jim Mitchell & Jukka Murtosaari) External links * [https://inducks.org/publication.php?c=us%2FDTD DuckTales] at the INDUCKS Category:Comics (1987)